Нал-Хатта
|xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня=87 стандартных часов |длительность года=413 дней |класс= |диаметр=12150 километров |атмосфера=Тип I |климат=Умеренный |гравитация= |местность= Ныне: *Бесплоден *Вонгформирован Раннее: *Редкие и ветхие городские зоны *Океаны *Болота *Топи *Трясины Ещё раннее: *Горы *Тропические леса |вода= |интерес=*Восточная грязь **Дворец Фа'атры *Трясина *Эвокийская топь *Дворцы хаттов **Зимний дворец **Дворец Гардуллы Хатт ***Зал Великого Совета хаттов **Дворец Джаббы на Нал-Хатта **Дворец Нем'ро |флора= |фауна=*Химиящеры *Дракозмеи *Огненные спруты *Ша'реллиан-тупы *Ксавва |расы=Эвокийцы |другиерасы= *Хатты *Виппиты *Т'ланда-тил *Люди *Многие другие *Юужань-вонги |язык= *древний эвокии *Древний виппит *Хаттский язык *Основной галактический язык *Юужань-вонгский |язык= *Эвокийский *Виппитский *Хаттский язык *Основной галактический язык *Юужань-вонгский |правительство= Совет кланов |население=7 миллиардов: *43% хаттов *29% людей *15% виппитов *14% других |название местных= |города=*Бильбоуза *Джигууна *Воам *Барататта *Джеброила |импорт= *Продукты питания *Технология *Предметы роскоши |экспорт= *Туризм *Контрабанда |принадлежность= *Эвокийцы *Империя хаттов *Великий Совет хаттов *Галактическая Республика *Картель хаттов *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Галактическая Империя *Юужань-вонгская империя *Подполье хаттов *Конфедерация }} Нал-Хатта ( , что с хаттского переводится, как «'Великолепное сокровище'», ; раннее известна как «'Эвокар'», ) — планета, находящаяся в системе Й’Тауб Среднего Кольца, которая является столицей Пространства хаттов. На преступном сленге планета называлась «'Хаттой'». Её спутник Нар-Шаддаа — пристанище пиратов, всевозможных торговцев оружием и контрабандистов. Прежде она, известная как «Эвокар», входила в состав Галактической Республики, и была родиной расы эвокийцев. Хатты, иммигрировавшие в 25000 ДБЯ в систему Й’Тауб со своей первоначальной родины — разрушенной планеты Варл, обманом выселили оттуда мирных аборигенов. Свой новый родной мир они назвали Нал-Хаттой, что в переводе с хаттского означает «Великолепное сокровище». Управлением планетой занимаются древние правящие семейства хаттов, которые также управляют и ее луной Нар-Шаддаа. Описание thumb|left|250px|Ландшафт Нал-Хатты, покрытый болотами и трясинами Нал-Хатта являлась очень большой планетой, своим размером превосходя Корусант в два раза. Однако этот мир не имел естественных тяжелых металлов, в результате чего его плотность была меньше чем у большинства планет. День на Нал-Хатте длился 87 стандартных часов, а год — 413 местных дней. Когда-то Нал-Хатта, первоначально именовавшаяся «Эвокаром», была цветущим миром джунглей и тропических лесов. Это продолжалось до переселения на неё хаттов, которые загрязнили этот мир и превратили его поверхность в промышленные болота. Бесчестные хаттские коммерсанты пытались превзойти один другого в роскоши, поэтому создали на планете множество купален и различных дворцов наслаждений. Тропические леса Эвокара превратились в гниющие топи, а большая часть поверхности стала представлять собой окутанный зелёными испарениями ландшафт, покрытый плоскими, топкими трясинами, застойными, грязными лужами, покрытые плесенью низкорослые деревья и участки серой, усеянной паразитами болотной травы. Постоянно моросящие кислотные дожди были вызваны загрязнением атмосферы промышленными очистительными предприятиями индустриальных центров Нал-Хатты. Сырье, постоянно добываемое из недр планеты, отправлялось на Нар-Шаддаа, где проходило обработку и экспортировалось. Столицей планеты являлся город Бильбоуза. После орбитальной бомбардировки планеты юужань-вонгами, Нал-Хатта была превращена в безжизненный бесплодный мир, который позже подвергся терраформированию для удовлетворения потребностей захватчиков. Неизвестно, вернулась ли Нал-Хатта к своему первоначальному болотистому облику после победы над вонгами, или нет. История Дореспубликанская эпоха и Старая Республика Нал-Хатта контролировалась уроженцами, эвокийцы — относительно примитивной расой. После того, как хатты избежали собственной гибели и разрушения своего родного мира Варл в 25000 ДБЯ, они перебрались на Эвокар, решив, что планета является подходящим местом для их нового дома. Эвокийцы, игнорируя слухи о легендарной жадности хаттов, сделали большую ошибку, когда заключили с ними сделку, обменяв технологии на земли планеты. Столетия спустя, эвокийцы поняли свою ошибку, но было слишком поздно — их цивилизация была ими самими же и продана хаттам, которые используя долги эвокийцы, стали правителями планеты. Хаттская жажда наживы и богатства загрязнило планету. Эвокар начал обрастать д ворцами, лунапарками и другими постройками, с которыми пришлось смириться эвокийцы. Хатты разрушили пышные тропические леса планеты, преобразовав планету в то, что они считали раем: вонь гниющих пенистых трясин и луж, редкая болотная растительность, полная мелких гадов и насекомых. Нал-Хатта стала нерестилищем могущественных семей хаттов, которые управляли конкурирующими преступными картелями, расплодившихся по всей галактике. Эвокийцы обратились за помощью к Галактической Республике, однако спор был разрешен в пользу хаттов. В конечном счете местное население было порабощено и выдворено на пятую луну планеты, которая позже станет известна как Нар-Шаддаа — луна контрабандистов. После этого Хатты разрушили и терраформировали первоначальный ландшафт остатков земель под свои нужды. Порабощенные эвокийцы под руководством хаттов, начали постройку быстро процветающего лунного города на Нар-Шадаа. Пять столетий спустя луна была полностью урбанизирована, а эвокийцы были освобождены хаттами от рабства, как выполнивших свою работу. После этого раса нашла приют под городом луны, где начала мутироваться и превращаться в дикарей из-за вредных выбросов. В этот же период, Нар-Шаддаа начала конкурировать с Корусантом, как центр межзвездной торговли, не говоря уж, о еще больше процветающей Нал-Хатте. Однако, в 24000 ДБЯ, когда торговые маршруты изменились, Нал-Хатта и ее луна стали приютами для контрабандистов, пиратов и других преступников. В это же самое время хатты присоединились к союзу Дезевро и Тиона против Республики, сделавший Нал-Хатту форпостом Тионской войны. В 23900 ДБЯ Республика повернула хаттов против Союза. Союз был побежден и Тионская война закончилась. В результате этого Нал-Хатта и Нар-Шаддаа потеряли свое правительство, став полностью независимым и придя к экономическому упадку. В течение Темных Войн Хатты остались нейтральными в длительной войне между Республикой и Империей ситхов. Жители многих миров в попытках избежать Мандалорианских войн и Гражданской войны джедаев, прибыли на Нар-Шаддаа, где им предоставили убежище в специально отведенном секторе беженцев. В 3951 ДБЯ, Нал-Хатта производила закупку у биржы этих бедняг, лишившихся крова, превращая их в рабов. Главным экспортом планеты в этот период являлся туризм и контрабандные товары, а импортом — пищевые продукты, высокие технологии и предметы роскоши. Галактическая Империя В течение Галактической гражданской войны,Галактическая Империя установила номинальный контроль над Нал-Хаттой, оставив управляющим семействам право заниматься повседневными делами и вмешиваясь только при поиске сочувствующих Повстанцам или других преступников. К тому времени население планеты составляло 3 миллиарда хаттов и 4 миллиарда других рас. Империя юужань-вонгов В течение Войны с юужань-вонгами, в 26 ПБЯ, Нал-Хатта был завоевана внегалактическими чужаками, после орбитальной бомбардировки в ответ на предательство хаттов. Всевозможные бактерии юужань-вонгов закончили вторжение на планету, убив большинство жителей Нал-Хатты. Нал-Хатта была превращена в безжизненный бесплодный мир. Выжившие хатты еще на протяжении двух лет оставались на планете контролирующейся юужань-вонгами. Как и на остальных захваченных мирах, юужань-вонги провели терраформирование безжизненной бесплодной поверхности Нал-Хатты, продолжавшееся еще очень долгое время и закончившееся изменением ландшафта планеты. В 28 ПБЯ, было сформировано хаттское подполье, которое совместно с Новой Республикой совершила набег на планету. К завершению войны с вонгами, хатты оставили оскверненную Нал-Хатту, переместившись на пустынную планету Татуин, мир на котором хатты всегда имели влияние. Наследие В 29 ПБЯ, юужань-вонги оставили планету и луну, побудив хаттов вернуться на Нал-Хатту. Нал-Хатта и Нар-Шаддаа снова стала убежищем как новых, так и переживших на ней преступников. В 39 ПБЯ, подобно своей луне, Хатта оставалась независимой, не вступив в явный союз с Кореллианским союзом. Однако в течение Второй галактической гражданской войны, Нал-Хатта действительно присоединилась к Конфедерации, хотя сами хатты были относительно нейтральны. Позже в войне, хатты наконец присоединились к своим товарищам преступникам, и были также поглощены Конфедерацией. За кулисами thumb|left|210px|Нал-Хатта в мультсериале «[[Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал)|Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» ]]В игре «Звёздные войны: Восстание» Нал-Хатта ошибочно была помещена в сектор Канчен, который фактически находится в Регионе Экспансии.Звёздные войны: Восстание В телевизионном мультсериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» вид Нал-Хатты из космоса был довольно сильно изменён: к планете было добавлено огромное астероидное кольцо, а луна Нар-Шаддаа убрана вовсе. Несмотря на такое неканоническое изображение планеты, все серии мультсериала официально вписаны в канон. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 6: Deluge, Part 1'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Routine'' *A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Scourge'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' }} Источники * * *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 15'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Примечания и сноски Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Культура хаттов Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты Среднего Кольца Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты Пространства хаттов Категория:Локации Нал-Хатты